<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We are Joined, connected and Surround each othere by Nightingalewritings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26048746">We are Joined, connected and Surround each othere</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightingalewritings/pseuds/Nightingalewritings'>Nightingalewritings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, F/M, Ficlets, Fluff, He tells the entire galaxy what he feels here, Jango is in loooooooove, Prompt writing, Shmi: All round Badass, Speed Write, The Old Guard AU, romantic idiots in love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:47:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26048746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightingalewritings/pseuds/Nightingalewritings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>That one scene from the Old Guard with Jango and Shmi. Years after fining eachother, the Empire sends slavers to take Shmi and JAngo.... too bad, they didn't get the memo about not pissing off mandalorians.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jango Fett/Shmi Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We are Joined, connected and Surround each othere</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iiron_Apple/gifts">Iiron_Apple</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Speed Writing drabble. XD There are mistakes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Slaver grabbed them by  the shoulders, pushing them to their knees. There was no mercy in the iron grips. They were unmerciless in their actions. They dragged the woman away from the man. Brown eyes widened in fear, hands scrambling to hold onto him, her dress flew everywhere, but she was still wrenched backwards.</p><p>“What do we have here, Grann?” One of the tall, hefty men snorted in laughter. His grip tightened on her shoulder as he yanked her backwards.</p><p>Shmi hit the hard metal decking, teeth jarring in her head and she tried to keep the shout of pain from escaping her lungs. All Jango saw and heard was her contorted face and a whimper. The Mandalorian saw red, tried to lung forwards to protect the woman.</p><p>Shmi was everything. And to have them *dare* to lay hands on her?!</p><p>“A Pair of lovers no doubt.” Grann laughed, big and ugly and loud, bellowing heaves of chortling into the tiny space. “What is she, your girlfriend?”</p><p>The rest of the slavers all shook with laughter. Jango stared at Shmi, his eyes revealed from behind his helmet once again for the world to see. There was no armour on his body. He was open and helpless, he couldn’t just fight every single one of these men. Not this time. But never again would he be taken away from Shmi. His eyes burned into Shmi’s blue ones, filled with protective rage.</p><p>“You are a child. An Infant. Too young to know the galaxy. Your mocking is infantile. This woman is not just my *girl friend*. This woman is more to me then anything you can dream. She’s the moon when I am lost in darkness. My guiding star home every night, warmth when I am shivering in the cold. Her kisses still thrill me after nearly being together for decades. Her heart overflows with kindness which this galaxy is not worthy of, but she still does, even when nothing but bad things happen to here.”</p><p>Jango’s words were passionate, filled with a burning blade of desire. He was still in the grip of the slaver. Eyes locked with Shmi’s. Oh how he loved this woman.</p><p>“I love this woman beyond measure- she is not just *my girl friend*.” Jango leaned closer to Shmi, nudging his forehead into a gentle tap of a *kelabe*. “She is all and more.”</p><p>Shmi’s eyes gentled even further, her smile filled with a gentle fond love that lit up here features. Softened them in her old age. “Oh you’re such an incurable romantic, my husband.” She knocked her head against his twice.</p><p>The slavers stood in stunned confusion, gaping at the pair in their cargo hold. They then grabbed the two and yanked them apart, roughly without a care.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>